Subordinate Days
by Viper'sGirl
Summary: Aero hates Levi, loves to annoy Squalo, ignores Xanxus, thinks of Lussuria as her mother, is best friends with Bel, and her Master who hates her foul language is a floating baby with a pacifier. Although not an illusionist Xanxus has ordered Mammon to take the 17 year old under his wing. And our days begin. (Eventually MammonxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside one of Italy's many forests after the sun had set the trees looked more menacing than usual. But it didn't phase Varia nor their newly released boss as they stared at their person of interest who stood leaning against one of the tall evergreen trees.

"Look how the mighty of fallen. What can I do for the whipped dog of the bastard Vongola?"

Xanxus with held the urge to shoot the young red haired woman of seventeen to pieces. She gave a fox like grin showing off her overly average sharp teeth. Growling slightly this gave Squalo the signal to step in before they lose a valuable recruit.

"VOI you piece of trash don't talk to the boss like that! You're joining Varia whether you like it or not."

"Shut up you over grown sea animal." Squalo 'VOI' ed once more as she scoffed. A strange laugh sound through the forest and everyone turned to blonde with the royal tiara placed on his head. Scratching her cheek, which had two long red tiger marks on each, she yawned. Feeling something slimy wrap around her she looked down to see a snake slithering up her leg.

She gave a girly scream, considering her scary appearance. Taking a step back her foot got caught in a vine which caused what seem to be a trap to go off. Now hanging upside down by a vine about 30 feet up in the air she gave a frustrated shout.

"Oh Mammon stop being mean to the girl and call off the illusions." The flamboyant looking male said giving a small pout.

"Unless you want her to plummet to her death I don't think that's a good idea." A baby wearing a black cloak and hat appeared in front of her face. Gold eyes met shadow covered ones.

"Put me down you stupid ass baby." She barked at him, her anger reaching the breaking point. The leaves on the forest floor started to catch on fire. The other Varia members jumped to higher ground as the two of them continued to argue.

"We'll have to do something about that potty mouth of yours." He said placing his foot on her nose and pressed hoping to break it.

"Why you little shit." She grabbed him trying to suffocate him. The vine around her ankle broke and the two of them started falling. The baby vanished and reappeared in front of her, unharmed and frowning. Her back hit the ground but it shattered into pieces and she continued to fall.

"You underestimate the power of illusions. Let me show you where you thought wrong." Mammon's head fell before lifting back up showing a face full of tentacles. They lashed out at the young girl wrapping around her head pulling her forwards. She screamed in fear of death.

"Scum." The low tone voice sounded through all the commotion. And in seconds all of it was gone. The girl laid on the ground tears going down her cheeks as the cloaked baby stood on her chest.

"Mu, maybe I over did it." He said petting the frog on top of his head.

"Oh sweetheart are you okay. That mean old Mammon didn't torment you that bad did he." The concerned colorful man said jumping down from the trees lifting her to sit up. The blonde grabbed the baby and held him in his arms.

Xanxus jumped down turning his attention to his mist guardian. "She's your new subordinate. Teach her to control her anger so she can control the fire she unknowingly produces." With that the boss along with Leviathan headed out of the forest to the car waiting for them. Squalo shouted at the boss, although followed not even five seconds later.

"What's your name?" Mammon asked after getting out of the youngest members hold with the threat of charging him.

The girl looked at him fearfully before looking at the ground with a look of shame and defeat. "Aeron, but I prefer to be called Aero." Now with a calm voice one could notice the slight French accent she had.

"Much better," Mammon said referring to her foul language "let's go home."

The kind man helped Aeron up as the strange laugh rung through the forest once again.

* * *

The only light coming into the room came from the windows as the 7 people in the room sat around the long rectangular table in the specific order they were signed. "It's checkmate." The baby sitting in the young woman's lap said leaning back.

"I didn't think they would dangle the half Vongola rings in front of us. That'll save us some time." The Prince said, seated beside the woman, playing with one of his knives.

"That's right. Now we just have to wait for Squalo returns." The baby said.

"You are the true successor to Vongola, Boss." The tall man on the other side of the table with umbrellas said.

The man at the end with his feet on the table snapped his eyes open showing the crimson irises he had. The woman with the baby in her lap leaned over nudging the Prince to get his attention. He turned to her, his eyes covered with his bangs. "Five dollars I bet the moron got some kind of fake rings." She whispered hoping the baby wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately he did and elbowed her in the stomach. She hissed and glared at the top of his head.

"Shishishi~ I'll trust Squalo this time and say he got the actual rings. I need an extra five dollars anyway Aero."

"Same to you to Bel."

* * *

Squalo burst through the meeting room door seeming ecstatic as he held a box with the Vongola rings. While making a loud commotion as the boss looked at the rings, the red head handed over five dollars to the prince who snickered. In her lap the hooded baby appeared to make a growling sound as the money was handed over.

"These are fakes." Everyone quickly turned to the boss as he crushed one of the rings between his fingers. Squalo stood there shocked and completely taken back.

"Fakes?"

"We're heading to Japan, and we will exterminate them." The two youngest grinned like crazy at the thought. Mammon reached over and took ten dollars from Bel as Aero actually won the bet. Aero grabbed the money and tried to pull it from the baby's hands. The motion went back and forth as the two of them wouldn't let go. "Flame trash." Letting the money go she turned to Xanxus.

"Yea."

"Go to Japan ahead of us and scout out the real rings. Find the people who wear them and bring them to me."

Standing up with the child in her arms she bowed slightly. "Whatever." Tossing the mist guardian to the storm she walked out preparing her stuff for a 'road trip'.

* * *

"Stupid ass boss, making me do all the work while he sits there and does fucking nothing all day. Squalo should be doing this shit. He failed to get the rings." Aero said walking down the street looking at all the houses in Namimori. Giving a 'tsk' sound she stuck her hands in her short pockets, due to not having her Varia jacket, becoming angry. Focusing on a plant not too far away she tried to light it on fire. Something exploded behind her and Aero continued walking as if nothing happen. "Well that was an utter fail."

"Choo Choo!" Turning around Aero saw three kids pretending to be a train. Two of them looked to be five, one with an afro the other Chinese, and the oldest was a brown haired boy with a scarf that looked to be around nine. Seeing no adults around she figured they were lost. Something caught the eye of the red head in the afro boys' hair. Walking closer she saw the Thunder ring placed right next to a piece of candy. Thanking the heavens for her luck she walked up to them.

Bending down in front of the afro boy, who was leading the group, Aero gave her best fake smile. "What are three children like you walking about at a time like this? It's getting dark out, where are your parents." She asked trying to keep the foul language out of the dialogue for she didn't want to scare the kids.

"Eh," The oldest one said looking around, "Ah we lost the girls. Lambo it's all your fault." He said glaring at the boy in the cow suit.

"Why don't I help you shrimps back home? Let's go." Grabbing the rope that held them together she dragged the three of them down the street thinking of a perfect time to steal the ring.

* * *

**Since my name is Viper'sGirl and I don't even have a Viper story out I felt kind of ashamed. So here it is.**

**Also I'm not sure if Aero's language makes this rated T or M. Eventually this will be rated M. Please tell me what you think it should be put as.**

**Viper'sGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

The French woman desperately wanted to slam her head against a brick wall only after walking around with the idiots for 10 minutes. She really wanted to throw the cow boy into a pot of battery acid. How dare he give her such a stupid nickname! "Ah~ Tiger lady Lambo-san hungry." He whined hanging off of her black tank top.

Fuuta, the brown haired nine year old, pulled the boy off of her seeing the seventeen year olds eye twitch. "Lambo stop it she's helping us."

"Lambo-san can't walk no more."

"Lambo." I-pin scolded.

"Just get the damn ring and go. That's all you have to do Aeron. Kill the bastards and go." She whispered to herself. Calming herself before something caught on fire she turned to the runts. "We're almost there right." She smiled showing of her overly sharp teeth.

Seeing the burnette flinch at the sight pleased her. As they continued walking Aero felt the presence of somebody. Looking around one of Levi's Lightning Squad members appeared on a nearby roof. Grinning widely at him she turned back around as Lambo caused more trouble once they entered the tunnel. Coming out the other end one of Levi's members jumped in front of them, weapon out at the ready, lightning coursing thru it.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Fuuta asked as I-pin held onto his leg.

Lambo stepped up "Oh you want to play with Lambo-san." She looked at the kid wondering if he was dropped from a ten story building as an infant. "I'm so popular." He said strutting forward. The member pulled back his arm and lashed out. Electricity hit the ground in front of the afro boy knocking him back. Aero herself jumped back shoving her hands in her short pockets leaning on her left leg.

I-pin ran at the man to attack him but was quickly defeated. Fuuta grabbed both of them and started running to the other end yelling for help. Jogging after them like another victim Aero yawned. "Stay away." The boy yelled as the Lightning Squad member continued to chase them down the tunnel.

"Fuuta!"

Looking towards the end of the tunnel Aero say a brown haired boy in a green jacket with a yellow shirt standing at the end with a baby in an Armani suit and fedora.

"Ah Tsuna-nii," Fuuta yelled smiling in relief.

"Fuuta be careful!" He yelled back taking off in a run. Fuuta and Aero turned around just in time to see the member punched into the concrete wall. Aero stared at the silvernette in wonder as he held up his fist.

"Vongola Family's Guardian of the Sun, Colonnello's number one student, Sasagawa Ryohei." Aero gave a toothy grin excited that all of the rings were coming together. Another squad member jumped out of some trees before instantly getting knocked back.

Bombs exploded and the girl looked up to see probably the last member fall to the ground. Two teenage boys walked up, one a silvernette like the other and a tall dark brown maybe black haired boy. The silvernette was obviously Italian while the tall one seemed to be Japanese. Aero raised an eyebrow. Weren't most Japanese people short?

"Geez, why does that stupid cow have a ring?"

"It's alright now."

"Everyone!" The first boy to appear yelled. Aero reached towards the cow boy as everyone met up with the '10th' as the punk looking boy called him.

"Lambo-san hungry. Tsuna carry me-gah!" He yelled as the red head snatched him up.

"Aw is the shrimp hungry. Poor you." She hissed quietly to him as the boys stared at her ready to attack. "Put your damn weapons away, I was bringing these three morons home."

"O-oh well thank you." The brunette named '10th' said kind of scared by the woman's looks.

"They were weaker than I imagined." Ryohei said.

"That's just naive. They were low ranks within Varia. The really frightening one is...he's coming." The baby said glancing at her then towards the forest where a shadow jumped out before landing on the edge of the cliff.

"Did you do this?" The man asked. Aero rolled her eyed as she tried to pluck the ring out of the afro while no one was looking.

"What the hell do you have in here?" She grunted pulling as hard as she could.

"Who holds the Thunder Ring?" Looking around his eyes connected with Aero's. "Is it that curly haired brat?"

"Obviously asshole, if I'm going through his hair what do you think I'm fucking looking for, bugs?" Aero yelled shaking the cow to hopefully get the ring out that way.

"Y-You're with Varia." The '10th' yelled taking a step back.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." The large man said reaching for his umbrellas.

Aero grinned dropping the kid and taking a step forward. "Is that a challenge?"

"Hold it Levi, Aero."

Five people jumped out of the trees landing beside one another. "You can't hunt them be yourselves." Lussuria whined.

"Share the prey shishishi~" Bel laughed.

"The situation has changed. The other guardians of the rings are here." Mammon said.

"S-So many." The small brunette shuttered in fear.

"VOI how dare you trick me you trash." Squalo yelled stepping up.

"He's here." The boy yelled.

Aero snorted. "That's because you're a retard Squalo. Who the hell loses to a bunch of brats? Besides you and the assholes subordinates."

Squalo 'VOI' ed again."Which one of you has the Rain Ring?" He yelled deciding to ignore the woman.

"I do." The tall Japanese teen said.

"So it's you." Squalo yelled. "Three seconds. I'll cut you into pieces in three seconds."

"Out of the way."

Aero froze hearing the voice. Taking a look at Mammon she cursed before forcing herself to go down on one knee. Xanxus stood overlooking the teens as if he was god.

"He's here. I never thought I'd see him again. Xanxus." The fedora baby said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Her boss said holding up his hand as flames started to gather.

"Boss, are you going to use that so soon. Here?!" Lussuria asked taking a step back.

"Aero." Mammon yelled calling to the girl. Aero jumped onto the cliff where her fellow members were. Sitting down on the edge her master jumped onto her shoulders balancing himself by holding on to her ponytail.

"Are you going to get us too?!" Squalo yelled.

The Prince stood behind the tiger woman as she scratched her marks. "Die." Xanxus said. A pick-ax hit the ground in front of the Varia boss stopping him.

"Hold on, Xanxus." Everyone turned to the right to see Iemitsu and Basil. "That's enough; I'll take charge from here."

Aero decided to ignore the rest as it didn't really seem to concern her. "That's the Ninths dying will flame. There's no mistake that's a true direct order." Mammon said as the two boss candidates opened the letters.

It simply stated that Varia would battle Sawada and companions for the right to succeed the Ninth for the title as Vongola Tenth.

Two pink haired twins jumped out from the trees. "I hate them." Aero murmured to herself.

"Why, cause they're prettier?" Bel asked grinning. Dodging a blow to the knee Bel laughed.

"During the Ring conflict we will be the judges. We are the Cervello Organization, we serve directly under the Ninth. The Ninth believes this measure will please all members of the family. Any objections, Xanxus-sama." The boss said nothing but stared. "Thank you very much."

Iemitsu objected saying he had never heard of the Cervello Organization although he was the External Advisor. But the twins dismissed his objection.

"Wah~ what a shame." Lussuria exclaimed.

The girls explained that the battles would be betting each guardians own life. The meetings will be held at Namimori Middle at 11 o'clock each night. The twins disappeared and Aero stood up as Xanxus gave Sawada one last hard look of amusement.

With that Varia left.

* * *

Aero flicked through T.V. channels laying on the couch as Mammon sat on her stomach counting money. Bel hopped over the couch about to land on the French woman's feet if she didn't move them in time.

"This would be so much easier if the fucking old man chose Boss from the beginning." Aero said then gasped as the illusionist punched her in the stomach. "Sorry."

Bel laughed before flicking Mammon on the side of the head. "Chibi hates potty mouths."

"You two are annoying." He said licking his fingers to help him count money faster.

"Says the person who was going to use me as a shield if Boss used his flame of wrath. How would you know if I could counter that? I can't even light the fire place on fire during winter." Aero hissed tossing Bel the remote.

"It was a good time for you to train."

"Shishishi~ and hopefully die." Bel whined as Aero kicked him in the side.

"Oh~ are you three fighting again." Lussuria asked walking into the living room.

The three stayed quiet knowing that answering the colorful mans question will end in a long scolding. Suddenly a loud yell, which could only come from one person, sounded through the house. "Bel what you do this time moron." Aero asked before getting pinched in the thigh by the baby. "I didn't even curse that time!"

"VOI you damn Boss!" Squalo yelled.

Lussuria pouted placing his hands on his hips. "What could those two be fighting about now?"

"Ushishishi Squalo losing against some brats."

"The retard losing his job."

"Money."

"You three are so negative." Aero placed her legs over Bel's lap stretching out as she yawned. "Oh it's going to be cold tonight so bundle up. Japan's weather is much different from Italy's." With that the colorful man left.

Aero mumbled as she closed her eyes ready to fall asleep with the baby on top of her. Suddenly a large amount of weight was placed on her. Growling gold eyes snapped open and looked to the side to see blond bangs. "Oh hell no, get your fat ass off." A pinch to the thigh was on cue.

Bel laughed not removing himself from the unnatural warm body he was laying on. "The Prince wants something warm through the night."

"Off."

"Who knew a tiger was so warm shishishi~"

"Mammon help me."

"You won't have to pay money for using heat Mammy."

Mammon stopped counting money at the sentence. Aero cursed knowing she lost the battle.

* * *

"They are so cute." Lussuria cooed taking pictures at 2 in the morning of the three sleeping on the couch. The red head was on the bottom with her left leg hanging off the back of the couch while her right arm hung off the couch. Bel laid fully on her with a small blanket from the waist down. Mammon curled up in the corner between Aero's head and the couch with Fantasma lying on the woman's collar bone.

"Mu..."

* * *

**I won't lie I have no idea where I was going with this chapter.**

**Something(s) you should all know about me.**

**1. I don't curse. It's not that I won't I just can't. I seriously have to force myself to but that's too much work so I don't.**

**2. I really feel this chapter was plain boring. But during the Ring Battles you find out Aero's number 1 (more like 2) secret.**

**THANK YOU for all those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It made my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

"God damn it Bel!"

Mammon paused hearing the womanly yell. Placing his spoon back in his cereal bowl he watched as the Prince was tackled into the kitchen by his predator.

"Will you two stop fighting? With all this stress you're making my hair go gray." Lussuria whined standing in front of them, hands placed on his hip in a motherly way.

Bel laughed pinning Aero to the ground. "You're already there Lussuria."

The man screamed running out of the room to probably check his hair in a mirror. Rolling around on the floor the Arcobaleno just watched them in mild amusement. Aero hit her head on one of the legs of the table causing Bel to laugh more. "VOI!" Squalo yelled walking in. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We have a battle tonight."

The two didn't acknowledge the Rain guardian and continued on with their fight. Squalo looked at the baby who was now counting money. "Oi control your subordinate."

Sighing in frustration Mammon held out his arm as two blue tentacles raced out and wrapped around the tiger woman. She froze as she was dragged back away from the blond. Mammon could feel her shaking in fright as he'd learn that his tentacles were her number one fear. "Mu...you owe me." He said to Squalo.

Bel pouted getting off the floor and raiding the fridge as Aero sat beside her masters' chair unable to move.

"Jackass."

"VOI! Who you calling jackass."

"You retard."

"Watch your language when talking to your superior." Mammon said tightening the illusion.

Aero grunted looking off at a nearby wall in irritation. "When the hell did Squalo become my superior?" She whispered to herself.

The kitchen went silent as Xanxus walked in. Bel straightened up from his hunched over position by the fridge. Squalo stepped to the side while Mammon for the most part just continued to eat. Levi followed in after, hot on the bosses' heel with Lussuria.

* * *

The day passed slowly as Bel and Aero teased Squalo though out the day.

Now it was 10:00 at night and Squalo was ordering the two to stay home as Lussuria, Levi, Mammon, Gola Mosca, and himself we're going to the battle. Laughing at the right hand man Aero and Bel walked pass him and out the front door with Mammon jumping onto Aero's shoulder.

"Race you." Bel said walking backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Alright."

"No." Mammon said although his objection wasn't heard and he clutched onto the redheads' ponytail once the teens sprinted off. Lussuria found it fun and joined in on the race which caused Squalo to run after them yelling.

10:30 and at Namimori Middle the two teens laid on the ground tired. "Oh~ you two are a disgrace." Lussuria said leaning his head into the palm of his hand as he bent down to the two of them.

"Bel you asshole...cheating like that. What kind of Prince pushes a girl into a bush?"

"You're a girl?" He questioned before jumping up to dodge a punch to the face. "Ushishishi~" A grin formed along his face and grew wider as a tree in the front courtyard of the school blew up in flames.

"VOI stop blowing shit up."

Aero pointed a finger a Squalo while looking at Mammon. "So he can curse but I can't."

"I let the 'asshole' one go didn't I."

"That's because you fell into the bush with me."

"And Bel will get charged heavily for it." Bel frowned at the news.

* * *

Aero sat on top of the door way with Mammon in her lap petting Fantasma as Varia, minus Boss, watched Tsunayoshi and guardians walk in gathering for the battle.

"Are they not here yet?" The tall Japanese boy asked.

"They've been on standby for quite some time." Aero flinched at the sudden voice of the pink twins. "After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided. The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun."

Aero grinned. "Ooo Boxer boy."

Lussuria stepped up."So my opponent is that guy."

"So that's him." The boy said.

One of the twins stepped up. "We will now begin the battle for the position of successor. Please look over there." Pointing in the direction lights turned on to reveal a steel cage boxing ring.

"What is that?" The Vongola successor yelled.

"A special ring that we have prepared for the Guardians of Sun. This time we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of Sun (Viper'sGirl: I hate how they word things). Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"What! That things huge!" Tsuna yelled.

"It cost a pretty penny." Bel announced.

"But since we know we're going to win, it was a waste of money." Mammon said.

Lussuria whined about Xanxus not being here. Squalo, being overly cocky like usual, stated he could cut them down in 5 seconds then got into a small fight with Levi about the man glaring at his back.

Varia jumped down and headed over to the ring. "I'm going to go play." Lussuria waved as the two guardians we're called to the stage. Aero watched as the Vongola team did a circle...cheer...thing.

"Are they stupid?" The Prince asked stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"At least they're hopeful. Or is cheerful the right word?" The woman asked in return.

After making sure the rings were real the Battle started, after Lussuria's rather gayish moment with the other competitor. "The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, Battle Start."

* * *

**Thank you all again for the wonderful support.**

**For some strange reson the font seems weird to me.**

**Viper'sGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

The bright lights of the ring turned on blinding everyone outside the ring and the boxer boy. Aero hissed as her gold eyes narrowed at the brightness.

"Damn you Lussuria and your sunglasses." She said as she took out a pair of sunglasses along with Squalo and Leviathan. Mammon didn't need any, Bel had his bangs, and Gola Mosca-well he's a robot...thing.

Lussuria kneed the boy in the stomach automatically causing him to bend over. "This feeling...you have better body than I thought. You're even more my type now."

Ryohei started to punched at the air hoping to hit the Varia member. "Over here~" A hit to the cheek knocked the teen back. "Hm~ you're getting close to my ideal body. My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body."

"Knock it off!" The boy yelled throwing a punch at Lussuria seeming to hit him causing his body to go flying back.

Bel smiled. "Lussuria is really playing."

"He didn't 'get hit'. He wanted to get hit." Mammon said.

"Don't pick on me~" The colorful man shouted flipping in the air to land on his feet. Launching towards the younger guardian candidate Lussuria stuck out his metal knee quickly. Ryohei not being able to see punched it practically breaking his left hand.

A loud growl was heard and Aero and Bel looked at the Prince's stomach. "The Prince is hungry."

"Obviously."

Bel looked at her with a grin. "Go get the Prince food."

"No! I'm not your slave."

"As your commanding officer I order you to go get the Prince food, peasant."

The Tiger woman was left in shock with her mouth wide open. Turning to her mentor she pointed to the blonde. "Mammon you're not going to let him do this to me right in the middle of Lus-"

"Go."

Screaming in rage Aero threw her glasses off as couple of shrubs around the school sparked and were quickly engulfed in fire. The red head ran and jumped over the school wall but not without a final farewell to the two males. "Bastards!"

* * *

Opening the door to the substitute castle Aero closed the door behind her with her foot as she swung the bag of food over her shoulder. "Hey Commanding Officer Prince Belphegor!" Aero yelled into the empty hallway as she walked up the stairs to the guardian's wing of the house. Nearing the room of the Storm guardian the red head cracked her fingers.

"I said Prince Belphegor!" Kicking the door opened Aero dodged a swarm of knives aimed at her head. Throwing the bag of food the blonde caught it as he continued to play video games.

"Ushishishi~ have fun bitch."

"AHH." Tackling the youngest off the bed the two fought on the ground knocking things over. Creating so much noise the other guardians woke up and stomped down the hallway.

"VOI what the hell is going on?" Squalo yelled in the door way with his hair in a ponytail. Levi appeared with one of his lightning rods thinking the boss was going to be attacked. Mammon floated in landing on Bel's bed. The two, like usual, didn't listen to the Rain guardian and continued to fight. Levi walked over to the two of them picking them up by their collars. Both punched him in the face and he let go falling back in pain.

Squalo's head snapped towards Mammon. Mammon sighed recognizing the look the swordsman was shooting him. Blue tentacles wrapped around the girl and dragged her out the room as the illusionist traveled down the hallway. Bel jumped back onto the bed opening the bag of food. "Thanks for the sushi!"

"You're welcome!" The tiger woman yelled.

It only took a minute till Aero was thrown onto her own bed. The door slammed shut and gold eyes stared into shadow covered ones as Mammon floated directly in front of her with a frown placed on his face. "Do you have to act like a child?"

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"Stop it Aeron." The French woman sat up on her bed criss-crossing her legs. "It's annoying and an embarrassment to have Squalo tell me daily to control you. You're seventeen so act like it."

"Bel acts like a child also." She grumbled.

"Bel is a spoiled Prince use to getting what he wants. He makes up for his neediness by being a genius. What do you have to make up for it? The ability to not be able to control your own powers." A blush crept of the girls face. "You're staying with Lussuria tomorrow while the rest of us go to the next ring battle."

Aero's raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Lussuria?"

"He lost so Gola Mosca shot him down." Jaw hung open Aero just sat there in shock. Mammon landed on the bed and walked over to the pillows. Slipping under the blankets Fantasma jumped off his head to sleep beside him. The teen rolled her eyes once getting over the shock and slipped into her invaded bed.

Wrapping an arm around the baby Aero pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "Mu if you want to cuddle it's going to cost you."

Scoffing she reached over and turned off the light. "Says the one who sleeps with me to stay warm."

* * *

Breakfast was quiet as Lussuria's and Aero's seats were empty. The sun guardian was still in the hospital and Aero...sleeping. Bel was pouring a bottle of syrup onto his pancakes as a frown graced his face. "Why does the tiger get to sleep in but the Prince can't."

Mammon ignored him as he tried to finish his food quickly.

Squalo watched as the syrup started to accumulate on the pancakes but said nothing about it till a minute later when the bottle went empty. "VOI you used all the damn syrup!"

"Shishishi~ oops."

"Eat your food damn it!"

Bel looked down at his plate to see the cakes swimming in the brown sauce. "The Prince isn't hungry anymore."

"You wasteful brat get back here!" Bel ran out of the dining room but not before grabbing Mammon who went to reach for his strawberry milk. Running up the stairs Bel slammed open the 'peasants' door only to see the bed empty and clothes on the ground. Looking around the room was completely empty.

Mammon struggled to get out of the Prince's grip. "Let me go before I charge you more for man handling." Letting go Fantasma changed into salamander and bit its own tail allowing the baby to float. "She's probably with Lussuria."

A grin fell right into place and the two were back into a run, more like Mammon dragged along again, going back down the stairs to the hospital wing. Bel slammed open Lussuria's room only to come into contact with the person of interest who was walking out of the room.

Lips smacked into lips and the two teens pulled away from each other.

Lussuria cheered. "Yea~ breakfast and a show."

Bel leaned against the doorframe spitting to the side. "The Prince has peasant germs!"

Aero was lying on the ground rolling around holding her throat. "Oh sainte Seigneur sauve-moi!(1)"

"Morons."

* * *

(1) - Oh holy lord save me.

**I personally don't like writing for the ring battles because they take so long. So I shortened them by sending Aero other places. It makes it easier for me. **

**Viper'sGirl**

**P.S. Review please. It's always nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

The three sat in the living room after dinner watching T.V. Bel flipped through the channels as Aero tried to take a nap on the other end of the couch. Key word: Tried. Mammon, who had no money to count and was extremely board, kept poking her on the nose. "I'm about to fucking kill you." She hissed at the illusionist, gold eyes snapping open glaring at the Arcobaleno. Mammon smirked grabbing hold of her nose and shaking it side to side causing her head to follow.

"Would you like to repeat that?" He said as Bel laughed at the situation. Aero groaned as her nose started to hurt. Wrapping her arms around the baby she pulled him to her chest causing him to let go. Rolling over she sighed laying her head down on the couch as Mammon laid under her.

"Mu get off."

"Why can't you just let me sleep?" She asked as Bel crawled on top of her. "Bel get your fat ass off." She said as he laid on her. A punch to the chest caused the French woman to yelp lifting her weight onto her elbows. "Cheap shot Baby."

"Ushishishi~ how was it down there. Squishy?"

Aero glared at him from the corner of her eye. Mammon moved out of the way to stand up only to come eye level to the teens. "You two annoy me so much."

The two teens looked at each other before laughing. Aero placed her head on Mammon's small chest as Bel flicked him into the forehead. "Do you not know us Mammy? We live to annoy you."

Aero snorted. "Bel you live to annoy everyone."

"That's true." He said getting off of her. As he got up he dug his elbow into her back.

"God damn it Bel!"

The Prince laughed as Mammon slapped the top of the girls head for cursing. Aero's head fell back onto the couch. "I'm not moving anymore." She said grabbing Mammon again and cuddling with him.

"Let me go." He said struggling to get out as Fantasma watched from the top of the couch. Bel went back to flipping channels and Mammon gave up trying to get out of the Tigresses' grip. He watched as his subordinate slept soundly completely knocked out in minutes. Tracing the strips on her cheek Mammon turned them purple to fill his amusement.

* * *

"VOI it's time to go." Squalo yelled walking into the living room at 10:40. Seeing all three idiots asleep his eye twitched. Walking over the Rain guardians stood over them. "VOI!" He yelled at the top of his lungs scaring Aero awake causing her to fall off the couch and Bel to quickly wake up thinking someone was trying to kill him and throwing a knife at Squalo. Mammon luckily was not pulled down off the couch and sat up rubbing his eyes as Fantasma jumped onto his head.

Squalo went to yell at them again but paused sniffing the air. Going over to the window he threw open the curtains to see the trees outside on fire. "VOI look what you did."

"Well what the fuck do you expect retard. You scared the shit out of me." She yelled back getting off the ground and stretching. Bel was struggling to get his knife that was plunged into the wall.

"Aero shut up." Mammon said as he started to float. "Let's go Bel it's time for the battle."

The blonde continued to fight with the wall for the knife. "Leave the god damn knife." Squalo yelled.

Bel pulled away to tap a finger on his chin. Turning he grinned at the other teen. "I order you to have this knife out of the wall when I come back."

Aero gritted her teeth. "Of course Commander." A metallic sound started to surface and Gola Mosca passed through the living room to the front door. "The robot's going."

Bel shrugged before walking after the hunk of metal with Mammon. Squalo glared at her. "Watch over Lussuria. He's complaining."

The four of them left leaving the girl alone. Aero grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out the wall with one tug. Dropping it to the floor she stuffed her hands into her back pockets heading down to the medical ward where Lussuria was still resting.

Opening the door she heard the shrill voice of the guardian. "Darling. Oh darling it hurts." The man whined once he saw who it was.

"Yeah yeah. What do you need?" She asked.

"Hug."

A gold eye twitched in response.

* * *

Lussuria looked at the clock wondering where everyone was. Glancing over the Italian saw Aero leaning out the window swiping at the rain like a cat would do to a toy. "Sweetheart if you touch the rain you won't melt."

Aero turned to him. "But what if it's cold?"

Lussuria laughed painfully. "You won't die. You can eat and drink cold stuff can't you Aero." The girl stayed quiet cupping her hands and gathering rain water in her hands. "Aero I've never seen you eat ice cream. Can you eat cold stuff Aero?" Lussuria demanded.

"No." She said. "It's hurts. Besides it melts the second I eat it anyway, there's no taste."

Lussuria gasped. "That's why you never drink the ice teas I give you! Does Mammon know?"

Aero snorted. "Oh yeah he knows."

_Mammon sat in the kitchen eating his Lucky Charms as Aero sat in front of him drinking bottled water. The Arcobaleno watched her as she finished the bottle and threw it into the trash can missing horribly. "You suck." The French woman threw him a look._

_"Like you could do better." She replied getting up and throwing it away. Mammon looked at his drink and turned back to the girl. _

_"Get me some ice for my drink." Going into the freezer Aero grabbed the ice tray and placed it beside the baby. "I didn't ask for the whole thing."_

_"I wasn't grabbing the fucking ice with my hand." She said sitting back in her seat. Mammon took some ice and put some in his drink before throwing one at her. "Shit." She yelled wiping the already melting ice off of her._

_Raising an eyebrow Mammon threw another but she dodged. "Maître(1) stop." She shouted._

_"Why." _

_"It hurts you baby." The red head was grabbed by a tentacle around her ankle pulling her to the illusionist. Her arm was held out forcefully and the infant placed an ice cube on it. The girl screamed bloody murder as the ice melted in a few seconds._

_Mammon wiped the excess water off to see a tender red spot where the ice was. "What's your normal body temperature Aeron?" He asked seriously._

_"U-um 104 degrees Fahrenheit, I think."_

_"Mu~ now don't we have a problem."_

"Stupid asshole. Couldn't have just asked." She said rubbing the arm that was abused.

The door to the room opened causing the two to look at the door. Bel walked in with a straight face and his hands in his pockets. "Bel." Aero asked warily.

The Prince looked to her and grinned. "We won."

* * *

(1) - Master


	6. Chapter 6

"You know what would suck." Aero said not taking her eyes off the T.V. screen in Bel's room as she maneuvered her avatar to jump. Bel hummed not glancing away either too involved in the video game. "If you lose tomorrow. That would s- God Damn It." Aero yelled tossing the remote control onto the bed they were sitting on. Mammon looked at the two sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Ushishishi~ I win again." Bel laughed setting the controller down.

Aero fell back onto the bed with a groan as Mammon just rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that Bel keeps winning."

"I'm a Prince of course I'd win."

"Fake Prince more like it."

Cold metal was placed on her neck as Bel pinned her arms above her head. His grinned widened as he pushed the knife harder into her neck. "I dare you to say that again."

Aero grinned at him also showing off her sharp teeth. "Aw did I hurt your feelings. What makes you think that you're the only royal person in this house hold?"

The Prince pushed harder drawing a line of blood that rolled down the side of her neck. "Are you royalty?"

"I could be."

"Let's have sex."

"What!" Aero pushed the boy onto his plush carpet floor watching him laugh his butt off. "Bel that was gross! Who the hell would want to have sex with you?" She yelled wiping the blood away.

"I'm a Prince everyone wants my babies."

Suddenly a see-thought wall was placed between them. "And this is where I stop the conversation." Mammon said. They both felt a glare come from the baby as Bel got off the ground.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said closing the door behind him. Aero crawled up Bel's bed and laid in front of the Arcobaleno who still seemed to be mad. Placing her chin on her hand she tilted her head to the side raising an eyebrow.

"Alright what's wrong?"She asked leaning closer.

"First, it's sickening to think of you two having sex. Second, it's forbidden for guardians to interact with subordinates in an intimate matter. That is why I stopped it. Third, you're older than Bel so that goes with number 1. Fourth, I don't know whether to believe or not believe you're royalty because I know nothing of your past. Which means that you're going to tell me everything right now unless you want me to interrogate you?"

Aero leaned off her hand and hummed. "Okay let me go with my answers. First, I said that was gross. Second, I didn't know that was a rule. Third, age doesn't matter especially a year. Fourth, my past is none of your business. If it got in the way of Varia then I would tell you. Fifth, you just want my affection don't you? That is why you're mad."

"No."

"Yes you do." Pushing off a knee Aero nuzzled the side of Mammon's face.

"Stop."

"No."

Moving down Aero rubbed her nose against his little neck. "Come on Mammy you wanted to be affectionate be affectionate."

"Aeron stop." He said trying to be stern as he tried to move her head away from his. Moving back up she placed her forehead against his rubbing their noses together softly. "Aeron-" The click of the bathroom door went off and Aero pulled back to see Bel smiling while leaning on the door frame.

"So the Tiger has caught its prey."

"Does that give me permission to eat Mammon?" Aero asked before some invisible force pushed her head into the pillows before she rolled off the bed hitting the floor. "Shit!" She yelled before a knife was thrown at Bel but it hit the wall about three feet away from him. "Hasn't anyone told you to clean your fucking mess?! Seriously we've only been here a few damn days!"

The red head appeared from behind the bed glaring at the blonde. "Why they don't live in my room." He said. "Besides I should be getting at you for flirting with Mammon, what about me." He pouted.

Aero rolled her eyes but grabbed her forgotten controller. "You beat me and you can stab me with a knife." Bel launched over to his bed as they both got comfortable. Mammon sighed and started to float.

"You two got to bed soon. I don't need Squalo yelling at me tomorrow because you're too tired. By the way Aero?" Aero hummed as the game started. Another force pushed her off the bed.

"God damn it!"

"That's for cursing."

Bel laughed as he threw his arms up in the arm. "Winner."

"That's cheating." A knife cut through the air cutting the woman's arm. "Gah!"

Mammon closed the door behind him and head down to his room for a goodnight sleep.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Squalo growled as he stood at the side of Bel's bed as he watched the two teens sleep. The T.V. was still on and a pizza box laid on the floor. "It's fucking 1 in the afternoon!" He yelled waking the two.

"I'm up." Bel groaned turning his back to Squalo.

Aero pulled a pillow over her head. "Why are you two sleeping in the same bed." Squalo asked trying to hold in his anger. A kick to her calf caused Aero to lift up her pillow a little to see Bel grinning at her. Grinning back Aero threw the pillow at Squalo.

"Sex." They both said and Squalo yelled at them. Aero jumped out of bed still fully clothed and ran to Mammon's room.

Slamming his door open Mammon looked up from his money. "Shower." She said going to his bathroom and shutting the door. The illusionist just shook his head and went back to counting as Bel and Squalo ran pass his room.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom in a towel the French woman stretched going over to the room door, which was still not closed, and closed it. Mammon looked up from rubber banding his money together to see her going through his closet where a limited amount of her clothes were. "Squalo got you?"

"Yeah." She said holding a blue spandex shirt in one hand and a purple in another. "Which one do you think I should wear?" Pointing to the purple Aero threw it onto the bed bending down and searching for bottoms.

"So-"

"Wear pants it's going to be cold tonight." He said as she pulled out a pair of white shorts. Putting them back she threw a pair of black pants on the bed.

"Eyes."

"Did you have to ask?" Mammon asked turning around as she started to undo her towel. It took her about three minutes before she said okay. He turned back as she sat on his head brushing her long hair.

"How much?" She asked lifting a stack.

"Not enough." They sat in silence for a while until the guardian finished what he was doing. Aero put her hair into a ponytail as Mammon finally put the money in a secret place.

"Do you think Bel will win?" Aero asked standing up and putting her hands in her pockets.

"It's in his Princely nature to win. He'd die before he loses." Said man slammed opened the door with a grin.

"Aero you coming to watch."

The tigress laughed. "Like I'd miss it." She said running after Bel who went running down the hall. Mammon followed slowly as the two jumped the stair railing and landed gracefully on the bottom floor. Hearing a crash and Squalo yell Mammon sighed heading down slower knowing he was going to be yelled at for his pupil's mistake.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Mammy!**

**Viper'sGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

Varia waited in the school hallway as no one would show up for at least another 30 minutes. Bel kicked the ground lightly with his foot. "Oi Squalo why'd you make us leave the restaurant early. I wanted to finish my sushi." The Prince hissed obviously mad about the situation.

"VOI if we didn't leave this chick would have burnt the place down."

Aero glared at the second in command. "If that man wasn't looking at me like I was a fucking freak than we wouldn't have had a damn problem!"

"If you kept your mouth shut we wouldn't have had to leave!"

"He told me I should live in a zoo!"

"VOI you should, look at you."

Everyone was silent as Aero went wide eyed. Squalo realized his mistake but didn't apologize because of his pride. The redhead turned on her heel and headed down the hallway. Jogging down the stairs the teen stopped on the next floor and headed over to the first thing she saw, a vending machine.

"Asshole." She murmured to herself as she looked at all the items.

"He went too far on that one I emit." Jumping in surprise Aero turned to see Mammon land on top of the machine. "But you shouldn't get so worked up over something so small."

"I came down here to be alone."

"You came down here to sulk in pity because of your looks and past."

"Yea and it's something you obviously know nothing about so in general, I want to be alone."

"Says the one who's about to steal from a vending machine." The glass case shattered into pieces as the French woman tossed up a pack of gummies to the baby. Mammon watched as his subordinate started stuffing snacks into her Varia jacket. She maneuvered stuff around to pack in more. "What bothers you the most about Squalo's comment?"

Gold eyes glanced up at him before they returned to the food. "I'm not an animal." She whispered looking at a candy bar confused. "People look at me and think 'she's an animal'. I don't even like tigers. Hell, wild cats growl and roar at me when they see me."

"And why's that."

"Alpha position in their pack. Serious Mammon do you know anything about big cats." She asked grabbing gummies for herself and opening them.

Mammon jumped down and landed on her shoulder. "Let's go." He said pulling at her ear.

"GAH! Stop that hurts you bastard." She yelled as she was forced back up the stairs. Aero ran into Bel first who was laughing at her. The younger boy slipped his hands into her jacket and pulled out bags of chips.

"Success!" He grinned as he watched her unwillingly walk back to the group.

* * *

The Vongola brats finally stood in front of them with 3 minutes to spare. "We're indoors today." The tall Japanese kid said.

"But Gokudera-dono is..." Basil said studying the Varia members. Aero grumbled about all the taken food as she sat on the windowsill.

"What is that octopus-head doing?" The boxer asked.

The seconds ticked by before anyone from Varia spoke. "It seems like his opponent hasn't come." Mammon said as he stood in Gola Mosca's hand.

"VOI did he wuss out?"

Bel laughed. "What's the point in running? When they lose the Ring Conflict they'll all going to die anyway. Aero you can burn them." The Tigress gave a thumbs up quickly before she continued to try to open a bag of gummies.

The twins stepped up. "When the clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified, and Belphegor will win by default."

Looking at the clock the boy had 35 seconds to arrive...30...25...

With seconds left the clock on the school clock blew up. Everyone looked towards the end of the hallway to see the silver haired bomber standing there in his new outfit. Aero raised an eyebrow at how good the boy looked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tenth. Gokudera Hayato ready to go."

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Octopus- head!"

The twins stepped up again. "We recognize that he will be fighting because he made it within the appointed time."

The Vongola group conversed within themselves as Aero jumped off the windowsill to walk over to Bel. "VOI I thought you got scared and ran away." Squalo said.

"I think he should have ran though. His opponent is Bel after all." Mammon said.

"Before we explain the combat field we have somthing to report. One of us Cervello had to be switched out due to injuries." One of the girls said.

"Nice to meet you." Aero looked between them not noticing another had taken ones place. What happened to the other one?

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor. This includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include all the hallways but also all classrooms on this floor. However..." A nearby classroom door started to jiggle before the doors blew off and desks flew out the window across from it.

"What was that?!" Vongola yelled.

One of the girls brought out a large machine. "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one is various places throughout the field. They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust. This time there will be a time limit on the match. Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you have taken possession of the Ring of Storm and complete it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy his floor."

"That's terrible! So if the battle isn't settled they'll both..."

"They'll most likely die. That would mean neither was worthy of being Guardian." They replie to the Vongola brat.

"My you guys are making a ruckus." Dr. Shamal said placing his hands on the twins' shoulders. "Is anyone hurt?"

Aero rolled her eyes and started talking to Bel. "Alright we know you're going to win." She said. "But for ultimate success you must open my gummies." Bel laughed grabbing the still unopened bag and tore it open.

"Ushishishi~ anything else."

"Here have a gummy." She said taking one and feeding it to him. The Prince's teeth clamped down on her finger. "God damn it Bel. Let go you fucking retard." Aero growled wiggling her finger back and forth only to have him grin and follow her hand.

Hearing the conversation Squalo was having with Mammon; Bel grabbed her wrist tightly and let her finger go but didn't allow her to move. "But this seems like fun too. Today's opponent." Her finger was stuck back in his mouth and he bit down.

"GAH! Bel!" She yelled as the teen laughed.

"VOI will you two stop playing around." Squalo yelled as Mammon sighed. Bel and Aero looked at him before her finger was given back unwillingly. Blood seeped from the teeth marks.

"Fuck you."

"Shishishi then we'll have royal babies."

"Are you still going on about that?" The French woman yelled.

"Your blood always makes me so hyped up. Its special taste excites me." He said as he and the bomber boy were called to the middle.

Varia moved to their spectator area as Aero nursed her finger. "Damn Prince thinking he's all high and mighty."

"Mu...at least you're good for something."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"You excited him before the battle. This will be over quickly." The Arcobaleno said as lasers cut us off from the field.

"Yea of course. Let's not care about the fact my finger was almost bitten off." She said stuffing 5 gummies in her mouth in anger while dropping to the floor to sit for the battle.

The twins checked to make sure the ring were real and Bel laughed. "You use bombs right." He asked. "I guess you can tell by looking." Bel took a couple steps forward and patted the younger teen on the shoulder. "Your shoulders seem a little to tense." They exchanges looked before Bel pulled back. "How scary..." He said walking back to his spot.

"The Ring of Storm, Belphegor versus Gokudera Hayato, Battle Start!"

The Vongola brat drew the first move by throwing a bomb at Bel. The Prince didn't move as it went off consuming the area in smoke. Out of the smoke knives surrounded the bomber and attacked but he jumped out of the way. The smoke cleared and Gokudera held quite a lot of bombs.

"Three times bomb." He threw them put Bel only took one step back. Suddenly the door to the classroom beside Bel flew off along with the bombs out the window, exploding.

"I'm sensitive to wind. I am the Guardian of Storm after all."

Gokudera fell to the floor as random gust of winds started to appear. Once he got up Bel lifted his hands and the kid jumped away to dodge two knives.

Aero huffed. "I understand he's a genius and all but why can't he use his brain during non battle situations. Like when we're in trouble.

Mammon glanced at her but didn't say anything.

Aero looked to the screen as the twins started to speak. "Three minutes have passed." Bel and Gokudera stood in a classroom opposite of each other.

"Do you know what the duty of the Guardian of Storm is?" Bel asked. "Being a surging storm, perpetual at the core of any attack. I can do it but you can't."

Knives flew towards Gokudera every time he dodged causing him to keep turning. Mammon clicked his tongue. "With his seamless knife throwing, he cuts of his enemies' chance to counterattack. Bel is the only one who can pull his off in this kind of wind. Take notes Aero."

Squalo laughed as she glared.

The kid ran out of the classroom but the blonde didn't follow as the doorway exploded. Vongola hid in another classroom and started consulting to himself. He held up a couple of bombs only for the tops to be cut off. Knives attacked him again catching his shoulder as Bel calmly stood in the hallway laughing. Gokudera sat there thinking probably about how Bel played his game. He sat there for quite a while before he looked like he knew the answer.

Bel, outside, grinned and created a fan of knives. "For the finale of his surging attack, I'll make you into a cactus full of needles."

Aero raised an eyebrow. "Bel." She called out hope the Prince could hear her. "You do know he'd be full of knives right, not needles. Seriously do you even know you're own fucking wea-OW!" She yelled as something hard it the side of her head.

"Can't you just shut up for the next couple minutes?" Mammon asked annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry am I getting on your grumpy side chibi." She asked only to Fantasma land on her face and bit her. "Motherfucker!"

Bel stared at the human model which had his knives in it. Gokudera pulled it up beside him. "This is the secret to your attack. Before the match you patted my shoulder and at the same time placed a wire on it. You even numbed it so I wouldn't feel the weight. Then you threw your knives along that wire so the knives would fly right at me as if they were on a rail."

Bel still teased the boy about how he still won't be able to do anything in this wind. Bomber boy pulled out some bombs and looked rather proud of them.

"Those won't hit." Bel said.

Bomber boy threw them anyway and they changed direction in midair and explode. From the T.V. it looked to have actually hit.

Levi decided to speak up. "Bel probably isn't unharmed."

Mammon piped in."Exactly. 'It' is about to begin."

"How horrifying." Squalo said as Aero looked at the screens concerned.

"Bel..."

The smoke cleared away and Bel stood laughing. "It spilled my royal blood."

"It's about to begin. Prince the Rippers' true nature." The baby said.

The kid tried the rocket bomb thing again. Bel laughed at ran forward using the explosion to propel himself forward. He threw two knives but they missed the silver headed boy. Or so it seemed until a piece of his hair fell off and the bombs he held in his hands were cut in half. Gokduera seemed so shock that he didn't notice until it was too late that the Prince was to close. He flicked a small bomb between them and shielded himself.

"Let them cut the flesh but protect the bone. Good decision bomb kid." Squalo said.

Gokudera struggled to walk away as the twins came on speaker. "The hurricane turbines will be exploding in six minutes."

Bel quickly chased after the younger teen. Gokudera hid in the library behind a bookshelf.

"He's going to try to end it there." Aero said crossing her legs out in front of her.

Bel jumped into the room as Gokudera slid out from his hiding spot to throw bombs. Bel cut the bombs in half. "Counterattack: start" Bel said as he started throwing knives. The kid dodged continuously. Bel finally got him cornered but when he went to move again he stopped completely.

Vongola screamed for his guardian to run.

"It's not that he won't run it's take he can't. You can barely see it on the monitor but wires have been set all around him."

Shamal explained the situation to Vongola's side. Aero got up from the ground seeing as the battle was ending.

"Ushishishi~ The end."

"For you." The boy replied confusing everyone.

The lighter he had dropped ignited flames from the gun powered on the ground. Books shelves blew up all around the room loosening the wires. Gokudera set bombs to Bel which followed the wires that were still connected to him. The room filled with smoke again. "And just to be sure." Rocket bombs were sent Bel's way also.

Once everything cleared Bel laid in a crater. Gokudera walked over to stare at him. "It's over."

"It's not." The twins said appearing in the room. "We cannot accept this as a victory until you complete the Ring of Storm. Obtain the two halves of the ring and complete the Ring of Storm please. Farwell." They said walking out.

The speaker went off signaling three minutes left.

Gokudera walked over to the Prince but wavered a bit. He regained his footing and grabbed the other half of the ring. Bel's hand suddenly reached out grabbed onto the necklace.

"I'm going to win." Bel said pushing the other boy to the ground and towering over him. The two fought on the floor of the library room.

"Can Bel still fight?" Levi asked.

"No, his drive towards victory is what's pushing him now. Princely instincts won't let him lose." Aero watched intensely on the screen.

"It's the promised time." The twins said as the machines started to explode.

The two started to roll on the ground. They hit a book shelf and it fell on top of them. "Oh hit by knowledge can Bel get up from that one?" Aero said.

45 seconds remained on the clock and Shamal ordered his student to give up his ring and returned. Gokudera overpowered Bel and pushed him to the floor as he continued to argue over his life. Vongola screamed at his right hand man about why they were fighting. It seems the kid finally realized his value but it was two late as the machines exploded.

The lasers cut off and Aero was the first one out and into the smoky room. Finding the Prince she bent down beside him as he laughed and held up the rings in front of him. "I'm the winner." He said.

"Yeah you're the winner you dumbass moronic Prince."

Bel turned his head to look at her. "I order you to carry the Prince home."

"And no one will interfere or face death." She said grabbing the necklaces and breaking the chains. Connecting the rings she slid it upon his finger. "Let's go home." Placing him on her back, Aero walked out of the room. Aero stood by the rest of Varia as the twins announced the winner.

"The Ring of Storm is in Belphegor's hand. Belphegor will be declared the victor of this match."

"VOI what a laughable ending. Your lives are hanging by a hair."

"And your mist and cloud guardian have yet to appear." Mammon said as Aero looked to see Bel had finally passed out. "I hope it doesn't end in a default win for us."

The twins announced the next battle to be Rain.

One of Levi's subordinates appeared and announced that someone had entered the school and had defeated the Lightning Squad. Leviathan ordered him to finish him off and the subordinate left only to fly back beaten and unconscious.

Aero growled before turning to Mammon. "I'm leaving." She said jumping out the nearest window.

* * *

**AH! Ring Battles I hate you! At Least it's almost over.**

**Viper'sGirl.**


End file.
